Stalking Nabu 2
by LifeguardedWarehouse
Summary: Consider it a squeal of my story 'Stalking Nabu'. Has a little bit of Chalant and Spitfire.


**An anon suggested this, so I was like 'What the heck?' since I had nothing better to do and my tests are over. Hope you like it. Has a little bit of Chalant and Spitfire. You can consider this as a squeal of Stalking Nabu.**

…

**Recognized: Kid Flash B03**

"Guys, you won't believe what I just saw!" Wally said, running into the Cave.

"Then why are you telling us, Baywatch?" Artemis asked. Wally ignored her.

"Look at this!" said Wally, and took out his cellphone. He showed them a picture he had taken. "Its Dr Fate! And he has a girlfriend!" In the picture, Dr Fate was with some sorceress.

Robin saw Zatanna looking a little sad at the mention of her father. He comforted her.

"You know," Zatanna whispered to Dick, so that none of the others could hear. "that's probably not his girlfriend. Its probably just some sorceress he's doing a spell with. Some spells require more than one person."

"Let's not tell then," said Dick, smirking. Zatanna nodded.

"Its probably a misconception," Kaldur was saying to Wally. "Are you sure they didn't just pass by, or something?"

"Of course not," said Wally "I was watching them for a whole ten minutes. Zatanna," he shoved the picture under Zatanna's nose "who is she?"

"I don't know Wally," said Zatanna "But I can tell you that she's a sorceress."

"See," said Wally "Fate has a girlfriend!"

"I wonder if she knows how old her date is," Robin sniggered.

"Wait," said Rocket. "How are they gonna kiss? Cause, I don't think that any girl'll wanna kiss Nabu's helmet, no matter how shiny it is. Then again, the idea of Fate kissing is funny to begin with."

Everyone laughed at the idea of someone kissing Fate's helmet. Zatanna laughed the hardest.

"Guys," said Zatanna, when she finally stopped. "I know I'm still a little sad cause I can't see my dad and all because of Nabu, but the look on dad's face when someone kisses the helmet is just too funny!"

"So, how does Nabu kiss?" said Wally, slowly.

"We can find out," said Dick.

Aqualad shook his head. "Not again," he said, mostly to himself. Superboy heard him.

"Wally," said Conner "what's so interesting about Nabu kissing?"

"If you put it that way," said Wally "There isn't. But put it this way; Nabu is a thousand year old sorcerer who needs a host body. He wears a helmet that only shows his eyes and ears. If he takes it off, the host body is freed, and Nabu is defenseless. Nabu meets a sorceress (insert name here) and they fall in love. The sorceress wants to kiss him, but can't because of the mask."

"That sounds like the summary of some tragic love story, Kid Shakespeare," said Artemis.

"Are you saying you're not curious?" Wally asked, smirking.

"I never said that," Artemis replied, also smirking.

"I hate to interrupt your latest romantic moment," said Dick "But could you get a room before you start eating each others' face."

"He's just jealous," Wally told Artemis, and kissed her.

"Uh, dude," said Robin "You know I have a girlfriend, right?"

Zatanna whispered something to Dick, who smirked.

"So guys," Wally was starting to get impatient. "Are we or are we not finding out how Fate kisses?"

…

**A little while after that...**

Zatanna, Artemis, Aqualad and Conner were using their bikes to track (or in other words, stalk) Fate while the others (M'gann, Rocket, Robin and Wally) were following in the Bio-Ship.

"So Wally," Artemis radioed to wally "Where was the place you last saw Dr Fate?"

"At the park," Wally radioed back. "Maybe he's still there. You guys should check it out, since you're nearer."

The four of them went to the park. Fate was there; with a sorceress. They all had to admit ; she **was** hot. She was a brunette and was wearing something between a dress and a magician's outfit. She and Fate were discussing something in whispers.

"Wonder what they're saying," said Zatanna.

Superboy used his super-hearing. "They're discussing something, but I can't tell what. Maybe they're talking in a foreign language."

Kaldur was feeling uneasy. He really didn't want to come, but the others made him. "I think we should not be eavesdropping on them," he said.

Artemis was about to reply, but all of a sudden, Fate and the sorceress disappeared. So instead, she said: "Look! They've gone!"

"They must have teleported," Kaldur said calmly.

"I'll tell the others and radioed the Bio-Ship. "Guys," Zatanna radioed "Fate and the sorceress have gone. Kaldur thinks they've teleported."

"Yeah," said Rocket "Rob's already found out where they are. Somewhere in California. And they're not dating."

"How'd you find out?" Artemis asked.

"Robin hacked the security cameras of the building they're in," said M'gann. "They were at this sorcerer's convention doing some two-person spell."

"That was fast," Conner commented.

"So its a no-go," said Wally, as if he'd missed a great treat.

"We should get back," said Aqualad. Everyone agreed (reluctantly) since there was nothing else to do.

…

"You okay?" Dick asked Zatanna. She looked a little upset. Probably thinking about her dad, he thought.

"I'm okay," Zatanna replied, and smiled. "Just thinking about my dad, that all. It makes me a little sad."

"I can help you," Dick said, smirking"if you want."

Zatanna's smile got bigger. "When did I say no?" she said. Zatanna and Robin kissed in the middle of the empty room.

…

**So what do you think? Tell me what you think I think its a little better than the first one; I used anon's and Tterit's advise, though its a little abrupt.**


End file.
